Untited For Now
by gamechamp85
Summary: It's her Junior year of high school when she was outed. Now the she has face to face the fallout that comes with. Who will stand with her and who will stand against her.


**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Glee or any of its characters._

* * *

It's been twelve years since Brittany and Santana graduated high school and nine since they've been married at the age of twenty one in a small April wedding. A lot has changed for them both.

During her last year at high school her and Brittany decided to one day sing karaoke at the mall. There Santana was discovered, instead of just singing right away though Santana just wrote more songs for herself. It wasn't until after graduating that she started to song professionally. While she loves her job she loves her family more. Among her fans she is respected because when she's out with family no one bothers her and if they do she doesn't mind. She is the number one recording artist and is known to always have unknown dancers since all the dancers in her music videos are always from her wife's dancing studio.

After high school Brittany got a full scholarship to Juliard. She was the top student. After graduating she toured with Santana and two tours later Santana gifted Brittany with her own dance studio. All of Santana's dancers in her music videos come from the dance studio.

They both wanted to start a family right away now they have four kids. At the age of twenty four Brittany gave birth to twins a boy and a girl. At twenty eight they adopted a one year old, but found out she has a brother so they adopted her fourteen year old brother as well. One thing they are still grateful for though is their small circle of friends.

Their friend Sugar who owns her own record label company and has turned no-body's into stars. Her label produces the biggest stars in the industry one of them being Santana.

Quinn is their family lawyer as well as the company lawyer for Motta. She has been married to Noah for two years and dated for two. Puck is a famous songwriter among the music industry mostly writing songs for Santana. Being a songwriter allows him to stay at home with the kids. Writing songs for Santana means she never short on songs since she also writes her songs.

Matt and Tina both works with Brittany at her dance studio. They have been married for five years and have a three year daughter.

Kurt is a fashion designer as well as Santana fashion designer. At every event Santana only wears clothing made by Kurt as long as it's not to colorful. He has been married to Blaine for one year.

"What are you thinking about" Brittany asks as she comes in to help Santana

"Our lives and where we are now."

Brittany nods and smiles

"Is Jacob downstairs with the kids." Santana asks referring to their sixteen year old son

"Yes, but Caitlin is taking a nap downstairs while the twins are watching television."

"Good I just finished. Our cab should be here in an hour. Are their suitcases downstairs."

"Yes their already by the door."

Santana and Brittany head downstairs with their suitcases and put them by the door and join their kids in the living room to wait for the taxi to come.

As the plane lands in Lima Brittany and Sanatana just sit on the plane so they can be the last ones off so they miss the rush. Ten minutes later they are at the luggage claim waiting for their luggage.

"Bet you can't wait to see your sister"

" You bet" Santana replies as the grab their luggage before she hears someone calling her her name

"SANTANA" they hear and Santana smiles and turns around to see her twelve year old sister running toward her."

"Well she found you" Brittany replies just as Santana sister barrels into Santana

"Hey squirt i missed you"

" I missed you too Brittana"

" Robin what has mom said about running away from her."

" not to do it."

" then why do you."

Robin is saved from answering by her mother

"Welcome home ladies" she tells them hugging Brittany first.

"Merry Christmas mom" Santana replies while giving her mom a hug. Her mom just smiles

"Merry Christmas Lady Ta-Ta" her mom replies

Santana laughs at the old nickname her mom who was once her coach called her.

"So how's Bryan"

"At home with the kids and told me to tell you that he can't wait for the two of you to get home."

"Why is that."

" He's been practing all year on dance dance revolution and finally thinks he can beat Brittany."

"I don't think he'll ever learn. No one can beat Brittany."

"True, but it does keep him active which I'm grateful for."

Santana laughs at that and looks ahead of her of where she sees her wife walking with their kids and her sister.

"You've come far in thirteen years" Sue tells her. Santana just nods her head

"I'm glad I took you up on your offer thirteen years ago."

"Me too kid, me too" she replies while wrapping an arm around Santana shoulder.

Later that night with all the kids in bed only the adults stay up to talk.

"I can't believe i finally beat you Brittany."

"What can I say you were in the zone and had help since the kids were distracting me."

"Dad you know my wife let you win right."

Bryan still smiles at what Santana calls him. First hearing it six years after he married Sue when Robin was six.

"I know, but couldn't you let me have this one and brag about it." He whines playfully.

"nope." Santana tells him while laughing

"So what's been going on with you two."

"Santana has three music videos coming up and is gonna use are dancers again in one video she'll be using our six to twelve year old dancers in her second music video our thirteen to nineteen year old dancers and in her third will be our twenty and up dancers." Brittany tells them

" I love using all ages especially if I dance head to head9r side by side. Like my last music video when those three dancers danced better than me. I didn't mind just proved they have talent especially the kid. He was awesome."

" I remember him who was he anyway."

"I couldn't tell you then,but I know now as he now attends our dance studio, but free since he's a natural dancer. I am teaching him personally one on one and no Santana he can't be in your videos until he's sixteen. I don't want him discovered yet and taken. I want him to finish school as does his mother." Santana just nods

"What about you Santana."

"Well next year I'll be coming out with a new album every month. Each album will have twenty songs. I have six albums already done."

"Do you have enough songs." Asks Bryan

" I have enough songs to last me three years ."

"That's awesome won't this tire you out though and what a bout the other female artists what do you think they will do when they see your releasing an album every month."

"In worried about them. "

Reaching into her bag Santana takes out a notebook and hands it to Bryan

"What's this."

"My autobiography about me coming out. I want you to read it and tell me what you think. It tells about the way people found out I was gay and the outcome."

Bryan opens the book to the first page.

_It was my junior year in high school when I was forced out of the closet. It felt like some one literally pulled me by the front of my shirt and threw me into the middle of an auditorium. That was probably the worst day of my life, but it wouldn't be until years later that I realized it was the turning point of my life and I realized that, that moment would be the best thing that probably happened and I wouldn't be where I am today._

A/N: Story will now take place in the past. This was just the prologue. I have the outlines made out. Just got to write them. I'm also still thinking up a title though.


End file.
